Lady Host! (Kyoya Roamce Story)
by NoWayIn
Summary: There's a new Host at Ouran Academy! But wait... This Host is a... Girl? Rei joins the Host club by accident, but soon starts to fall in love Kyoya Otori. Will anything come of her feelings?
1. Chapter 1

Once again I wandered through the halls of Ouran Academy. Not many people hung around after school, they were all to busy doing... Well, whatever it is that rich people do I guess. I was looking for a music room. I needed to find the music club. I was supposed to joining them. My names Rei Tachibana, I play bass, well, I want to play bass for the Ouran music club. Of course, they played classical music which isn't really my thing but I guess I can put up with it until I leave here. Ouran Academy, if you don't know, is one of the most prestigious schools in all of Japan, I was lucky to get in really. I'm here on a scholarship since I can't actually afford the tuition fees here.

I looked up, pulling away from my thoughts. I looked at the sign above the huge doors 'Music Room 3'. I didn't hear any music, but there isn't any harm in looking, right? I put my hand on the door handle. It's gold brass was cold to touch, I shivered.

Right, deep breath. I pushed down the handle and opened the door. It seemed kind of sweet and floral in the room, kind of like a womans perfume.

'Welcome my sweet princess. How can we be of service?' asked a voice from the centre of the room. The voice was smooth and silky.

'I was looking to join the-' I started. I looked around the room. Was this really a music room? There weren't any instruments in the room, just tables with huge, plush chairs.

'You want to join the host club?' asked the person with the silky voice again.

'Oh my' another voice joined in. 'We've never had a girl wish to join the Host Club before'.

A host club?

'No, I'm looking for the music club' I corrected the two voices that had spoken.

'Well, I'm afraid you're looking in the wrong place. But, you could help us if you wish' the second voice spoke. I stopped to take at good look. To my surprise there were actually seven people in the room. I felt something tug on my hand. I looked down and a small blonde boy was pulling my hand.

'What's your name?' he asked.

'I could ask you the same thing' I said. His eyes lit up. He hugged me tightly.

'I'm Honey! Would you like some cake? Are you joining the host club?' he gushed excitedly. I laughed.

'Kon'nichiwa. I'm Rei Tachibana' I smiled. I like Honey, I decided. He pulled me to the sofa setting in the middle of the room where they were all sitting. He pointed to each person as he named them.

'That's Tamaki, Mori, Hikarou, Karou, Haruhi and Kyoya! Here, take some cake!' He exclaimed and shovelled a slice into his mouth. The silky voice I had first heard had come from Tamaki and the second voice had come from Kyoya. My gaze stopped on Kyoya for a second longer then everyone else. He wasn't like others that I had seen at Ouran Academy. He carried himself in a way that made him stand out to me.

'We should really consider having a female host. It could bring in some extra funding for the Host Club' Kyoya mused. Tamaki leant across and table and put his hands on mine.

'Fair lady Rei, won't you please join the host club? We need someone with your looks, your charm and your beauty' Tamaki asked.

'Hey!' Haruhi interjected. I laughed. All of them seemed to look at me with expectant eyes. What was I doing? Looking for a music club and instead I'm joining a host club.

'I'll join' I smiled. Kyoya wrote something down in his note book.

'Welcome aboard' He looked over the top of his glasses. 'You begin tomorrow'.

–

'And that's how I became part of one of the richest families in Japan' a client boasted to me.

'Wow' I gushed. 'That's wonderful. You must have been so honoured'. Acting like a girl and being ditzy was getting tiring. There's only so much I can do before I get repetitive. It was all the same though. Each guy competing with the next, trying to be the best and impress me the most. Haruhi understood the most, what with her being a girl. She sympathised with me. I smiled at the student sitting opposite me.

'I'm really sorry, but it's time for my next client' I finished the meeting.

'Can I come and see you tomorrow?' he asked, hopeful. Kyoya appeared behind me, his frame stiff.

'Rei is fulling booked for tomorrow, but I'm sure we can sort something out for you will please follow me' He beckoned. I sighed. This hosting business was more work then I expected it to be. Maybe I should have joined the music club.

'Rei-Chan! Would you like some cake? We have three flavours today, strawberry, orange and lime!' Honey exclaimed excitedly. The girls sitting around him swooned.

'I would love some Honey!' I smiled back. The girls swooned even more at Honeys giddy-ness. I laughed. Honey was certainly my favourite. I would see him if I wasn't a host myself.

'Ladies and gentlemen' Tamaki called out. 'I'm afraid we have to end todays session now. Can't have our hosts overworking themselves now. We'll see you all tomorrow' Tamaki performed his signature 'King' smile as the clients for today left the music room. I sat still until everyone had left the room, where I then collapsed into the chair I was in and huffed,very un-lady like. Kyoya sat opposite me.

'Well done Rei. That was a good first day' he smiled, his head tilted towards the ground.

'Thank you, Kyoya' I replied. I guess I didn't do too badly for a first time lady host. We sat for a moment in quiet consideration of todays events. Although I may have gotten tired of the mens fights for my affections, I had enjoyed getting the attention.

'You know, I actually rather enjoyed being the centre of attention' I conversed with Kyoya.

'Oh?'.

'Yes. I'm not usually one for the spotlight, nor am I usually one for being on the receiving end of affectionate people, but I had fun entertaining these people' I said.

'Well, I'm glad I suppose. You wouldn't make a good host if you sat here all the time with a frown on your face. Besides, your features are quite captivating to our audience; he told me. I raised an eyebrow at him. Whatever they saw, I obviously didn't. What with my petite frame with black hair and purple eyes, I didn't see the appeal that they did.

'Indeed. Of course, you still have many things to learn as a host. That is why you are coming with me today' he informed me.

'I'm coming with you? Coming with you where?' I asked.

'To my house. I will teach you the rules of hosting' he informed me. I scratched my chin.

'In that case, I need to borrow your phone' I politely told him.

'You don't have your own?' he asked. I don't have my own because I can't afford it.

'No. I haven't every needed one, really' I frowned. I don't usually lie, but I wasn't about to say that I didn't haveany money. Kyoya smiled. But it wasn't a friend to friend smile, more of a knowing smile.

'I'm sure' he said and handed his phone over to me.


	2. Chapter 2

I felt weird sitting in Kyoyas limo to his house. Being honest, I hadn't really been in a limo so this was a whole new experience for me.

'Kyoya?' I asked. Something had been playing on my mind.

'Yes?'. The way he spoke, my heart melted.

'Remind me please, why am I coming to your house?' I asked. I didn't really understand what I was doing. I was just following Kyoya really. I felt something stir in me that I hadn't felt for a while when I looked at Kyoya. I don't know why I hadn't noticed him before. Apart from the fact that he was a second year, and I was a first year. I'm usually pretty good with faces. Kyoya pushed his glasses back up his nose and laughed a little.

'Well, I need to give you etiquette lessons Rei. As good of a host you are, you still have a lot to learn and a lot to perfect with your hosting skills' he informed me. 'not that you aren't a natural, you could just some fine-tuning'. I raised an eyebrow a this remark. A natural? Fine-tuning? What was this, a hosting boot camp?

Not a word was spoken for pretty much the rest of the ride home. Kyoya wrote in his note book and took a phone call while I sat there with my thoughts. I felt my insides do somersaults when I looked at him. I had read about this feeling before. I mean, sure I've experienced it, but I'm not a very popular person to be able to actually do anything with my feelings. They called it 'being in love' or ' a crush' and this was all new to me. I hadnt really had a crush before, it never seemed important as I didn't have any friends. But there was one person.

It was back during my middle school years (A.N: I am from England so I'm not 100% sure in how other schools work, but I'm trying my best!). I think I was about 12 and there was a boy I liked. He was called Takashi. I was always blushing whenever I was around and having little girly laughs but there was a bitch who also like him. She hated me, along with everyone else in the sorry place. She spread around the rumour that I really liked Takashi and he never talked to me again. She never stopped making my life a living hell. To be honest, I still don't think I've escaped her clutches entirely. We live in the same neighbour hood. She's kind of like me financially; poor. We don't have a lot of money, but we aren't completely broke, if they makes any sense. Of course, her parents and my adoptive parents are great friends and neighbours. I'll get more into my family later.

What I'm trying to say is that ever since Takashi, I've shut everyone out. Kyoya is different though. His black hair, his smarty pants glasses, he amazing looking lips. He's tall too, and has perfect skin and looks like he works out a little. All I want to do right now is reach out, grab him and-

'Are you all right Rei? You've gone red' he asked, interrupting my train of thought. I put a hand up to my face and felt that it had warmed up considerably.

'Oh yeah. I'm fine Kyoya. I just think it's a bit hot in here, that's all' I smiled. Ha, bit hot in here because you're here. I've not had a train of thought like that before. Kyoya must be something different.

'Well, no matter. We're here now' he stated and got out of the limo. I looked at the house through the window. My jaw dropped.

It was huge! I'm not even, it looked like some giant fairy tail mansion.

I must of just sat there staring because Kyoya began pulling me out of the car.

'Alright, alright. I'm coming' I huffed and followed him into the main entrance. There were loads of maids and servants, something I was very unfamiliar with. I stood next to Kyoya awkwardly while he talked to one of the younger looking women in the room.

'Will you please escort Rei to the dining room. I will follow shortly' he informed and I was led off through a series of corridors.

'Miss Rei?' asked the young lady. I lifted up my head at her words and nodded.

'What is your relationship with Kyoya-senpai?' she asked. I was confused by this question.

'What do you mean?'

'Well Miss, it's just... the way you looked at him back there. You looked heart broken when you had to part from him' she told me. I knitted my eyebrows together in thought. I did that?

'Well, I was not. We are just friends' I smiled and did a small nervous laugh. The maid sent me back a small smile.

'May I tell you something, miss?' she asked as we went through a rather large doorway into, what I assumed, was the dining hall. I nodded as she pulled out a chair for me at the enormous table.

'Mr. Otori hasn't had it easy. He is the youngest of this family and he likes you. I can tell, I spend enough time around him to see that. But his last relationship... well, it didn't have a good ending and he has been sad for such a long time. I hope that if something more does become of you two, that you will treat him properly and give him the love and respect he deserves' she told me. Kyoyas past relationship?

'What do you mean past-' I began to ask, but was cut off.

'Thank you, Saya. That will be all' came a hard voice from the doorway.

'Of course sir' the maid Saya bowed and left. I sat there is silent, taking in my surroundings. I noticed there was a tea set sitting on the table.

'Do not mind Saya. She means well even if she doesn't quite help' Kyoya told me, taking a seat next to me. 'Now, pour the tea'.

'Excuse me?' I asked.

'Pour the tea. I need to see your starting point in host etiquette before I know what you can and can't do' he told me. I shrugged my shoulders and picked up the tea pot. I could already see Kyoya shaking his head. I wasn't usually the type of person to get mad easily, but already I could tell this was going to be a long day. I took a deep breath.

'What?' I asked politely.

'You're not being elegant enough. You don't take care with your arms of hands. You do this' he demonstrated. 'When you should be doing this' he explained. I didn't really see a difference but I tried again and tried to take in everything Kyoya was telling me. This pattern was repeated until something unexpected happened.

I went to grab the tea pot at the same time as Kyoya and our hands touched. Neither of us moved from the touch. There was a moment of comfortable silent. Kyoya turned his whole body to face me and leaned towards me. My brain was about five seconds behind what was happening and I didnt time to regester what was going on. Kyoya got so close to me, that our noses were barely touching. I could of kissed him right there and then. Nobody said anything for a couple of seconds. Kyoya began to get even closer, his lips just brushing mine.

'Mr Kyoya, I-' a voice abruptly interrupted. 'Oh, I'm sorry! I didn't realise you were... busy' the voice struggled to find words. Kyoya sprang back to his original position.

'What is it Saya?' he asked impatiently.

'Well, dinner will be served soon, so I thought I would let you know so your friend has time to get home'

'I see. Thank you Saya' Kyoya said stiffly and stood up from his seat.

'You had better be leaving. I'll show you the way to the door, when my car will take you home'. All I could do was nod. What had just happened? I think... I think I almost kissed Kyoya. We were so close and then Saya... I don't blame her for what didn't happen. She didn't know. But any closer and...

I shook those thoughts out of my head and followed Kyoya to the front of the house.


End file.
